Friends and Enemies
by SupaGirlXx
Summary: Naruto has been a ‘goody two shoes’ for his whole life, but all deals are off when after a 'heated' thirtieth birthday party, Naruto finds himself in bed with his best friend's fiance. [Based on a novel] SasuNaru
1. Enter: Tequila

Ohayo minna! If you're a new reader I hope you enjoy the story! If you were one of my faithful 'old' readers, I'm sorry for not updating!!!!! Forgive me!! I'll try to update soon though, I promise! But I hope you like this new fanfic! It's based on the book 'Something Borrowed' by Emily Giffin, definitely worth a read, my friends!

I do not own the main plot (because Emily Giffin owns it, but I do, however, own small parts of the story, and the idea of combining Naruto and .. well.. yea, I'll shut it)

I also do not own, and never will, Naruto! Because he belongs to the ever so talented Masashi Kishimoto!

Enjoy!

* * *

When I was born, I had been blessed with two beautiful azure eyes, dashing blond hair, and naturally tanned skin that many would die to have.

But everyone was looking at the girl beside me, with a head full of thick, luscious pink coloured hair (a miracle in itself), and green eyes on a equally beautifully sculptured face.

Though I didn't know it then, it had been decided long before by fate that she would be my best friend, and my worst enemy.

---------(normal p.o.v.)

"Oi! Chotto matte Naruto-kun! Matte kudasai!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto jumped from tree to tree in front of her.

"Hayaku Sakura-chan! It's a race!" Sakura whimpered.

"Narutooo... my feet are hurting!" With one last loud, indignant huff, she fell down on the floor, and refused to get up.

Naruto sighed, and started making his way back, jumping from tree to tree.

"Sakura-chan, if you continue doing this, we'll never finish the race!" Naruto scolded, and added silently under his breath "And I'll never catch up to Gaara-san at this rate..."

Sakura flipped her hair, which had grown at a ridiculously fast pace; now reaching her back, and complimented the 'flip' with a roll of the eyes.

"C'mon Naruto! It's just class! Screw it if we skip a few times! It's just a practice run anyways! Besides, you just wanna get close to Gaara." Naruto blushed furiously.

"I do **not**like Gaara! I'm not gay Sakura!" Naruto hissed.

"As if, everyone knows you like Gaara Naruto." Naruto looked as though he'd just been slapped.

"_Everyone?_"

"Well, not everyone, but me and Ino both know you like Gaara." Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"Aha!" The little slip of breath did not go unnoticed by Sakura. "I knew it! But seriously Naruto, I don't get what you see in him, I mean, he's sorta scrawny, and he has that weird twisted aura about him... I don't see why you don't like Hyuga-san, he's just the cutest, the dreamiest..." And Sakura went on, rambling about her beloved Hyuga-san.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Everyone wanted Hyuga-san, he was, as they say, 'the man'. He was born into a well known family (unlike Naruto himself, who was born only with the knowledge of his last name, since it was said that both his parents had abandoned him). He had beautiful long, raven coloured hair that dragged all the way down to his back. He was neat, a gentleman, and had the prettiest little eyes in the world. (Quoted from the 'Neji fan club')

Suddenly, approaching steps alerted Sakura, and she quickly shut up, glancing at the area from which she and Naruto came from. Soon, their visitor was made known as Kiba.

"Oi, Kiba!" Naruto yelled. Kiba stopped abruptly and, ignoring Naruto's call, made his way to Sakura-chan as though she had just called him.

"Haruno-chan! What are you doing here? Everyone's on their fifth lap already!" Naruto shot Sakura an ugly glare. Sakura giggled.

"You can call me Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun!" Kiba blushed. "I wasn't feeling too well..." She pouted.

"Oh, that's no problem, I'll carry you then...Sakura-chan!" He added, beaming at her.

"Arigato Kiba-kun!" Sakura shouted, and proceeded by jumping on Kiba's back, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Hold tight Sakura-chan!" Kiba yelled, as he took off. Naruto rolled his eyes. Couldn't they just say things normally instead of shouting/yelling everything?

------

"Naruto! Guess what?" Sakura said, barely able to hold in her excitement. Naruto chuckled.

"What Sakura-chan? You got the newest Gucci shuriken pouch?"

"Oh, I have that already, but that's not it!" She wagged her finger teasingly at him. "Two more chances Naruto!"

"You got the newest Dolce&Gabbana jeans?"

"Nope! Last chance!" Naruto furrowed his brows together, this had to be something big. Something big big. If it was something 'medium' big, Sakura would've given in by now and screamed out the fact that she got another piece of designer clothing, or another one of her crazed fanboys had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. But no.. it was neither... it had to be something big... something she's obsessed about for ages... something clicked in Naruto's head.

"Neji asked you out?" He voiced, sure that he had finally hit the jackpot.

"Nope! I'm so over him, he says he's into brunettes now. Seriously, how can brunettes compare with the naturally alluring look of pink hair?" Sakura paused slightly, rolling her emerald eyes. "Anyways, I'll tell you then, Gaara asked me out!" Naruto was momentarily stunned into silence. He choked up a few words.

"What did you say to him?" Naruto asked, though he knew the answer already.

"I said yes of course!" Naruto felt the world spin around him. His lips turned dry.

"What?" He asked, praying to the heavens that (1) Sakura was joking or (2) Somehow, his ears had mutated the obvious 'no' from Sakura's mouth, and turned it into a 'yes' inside his head.

"I said yes, baka!" Naruto felt his eyes going blurry.

"I thought you didn't like him..." He mumbled, at a loss for what to do.

"Well, I thought about what you said about him, and I think you're right. I mean, he has a fair bit of muscle—"

"I thought you said he was scrawny." Naruto couldn't help but change his tone to an accusing one. She had no right to take Gaara like that, Gaara was... his.

"Well, I didn't mean 'scrawny' exactly. He's not a huge muscleman though, is he?" She went on blabbing about how the huge muscle-man look was way out of date, and he had just the right amount of muscle. Narut fell deaf to the rest of her words. Voices rang inside his head. _'Sakura and Gaara... Sakura and Gaara... holy shit, their names even rhymed!_' He felt his previously joyful and optimistic mind sink to one of a depressed, and pessimistic one. He could just see it now. _'We welcome you to the bonding of these two lovely jounin, Sakura and Gaara. 'Kura and Gaara. They even rhyme!' _He shook his head violently. He was going way to far with this. Sakura continued on with her endless blabbing.

"Something wrong with your head Naruto? Why are you shaking it like that? Anyways, think how good we'd look together! His red hair with my pink hair, and we both have green eyes!" Naruto muttered something under his breath, barely coherent, however Sakura caught it.

"Well, so what if his are a shade lighter? It's still green." Sakura retorted.

"You know I liked him." Sakura shot him an annoyed glare.

"So? Ino was fine with it when we both liked Hyuga."

"This is different..." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I liked him first." Naruto replied, though he knew it was childish of him to say that.

Soon, their argument had evolved into a full fledged fight, envolving 'name calling' and 'physical assault' as Iruka-san had kindly put it.

Later that day, Sakura was sent home to rest while Naruto had been sentenced to a month of detentions.

----- 20 years later

"So, how's the party so far, Uzumaki?" Some guest asked, their voice slurred up from the alcohol. Naruto smiled politely.

"It's great, I'm having a lot of fun." Naruto replied sincerely.

A loud voice rang throughout the crowd, dragging the attention of the fellow parti-ers to them. "Everybody, up here!" And, as expected, it was Sakura.

She cleared her throat loudly, and wobbled slightly over the stage from the amout of alcohol she had drank. "I would like to make this toast to that damned Uzumaki, who has been my friend for twenty -hiccup- twenty-three years now, and I hope that he has a successful life, and a happy marriage! To Naruto!"

"To Naruto!" The guests echoed.After finishing her toast, Sakura began dancing on stage, dragging the eyes of all the males around her towards herself.

"Shameless -hiccup- stealing the show at your party like that, Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced over to see Hinata making the statement. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Hinata was always a quiet, and reserved kinda girl, a silent kind of beauty about her. She'd never said something like that before. Obviously, the girl had been forced to take one too many beers.

"It's fine Hinata. Don't worry about it." The poor drunk girl nodded at him and stumbled towards the bar, muttering something about pink-haired whores.

Naruto heard someone snort beside him, and looked over to find non other than our favourite duckbutt, Sasuke.

"Idiot... dancing on the stage like that," He shook his head, a disgusted expression on his face."Where's her shame? She's entering her thirties soon, she could try growing up." Naruto smiled sympathetically. Despite Sasuke's constant fretting and complains over her, Naruto knew that Sasuke loved her, they were getting married in 5 months, after all.

"Don't worry about it, she's known for her–" However, their conversation was cut short as a loud thump came from Sakura's direction, and proceeded with a few squeals and laughter. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously and made his way across the crowd to where Sakura fell. However, his 'hatred' was short lived, an took on a more exhausted roll as he found a hiccuping an laughing sakura draped over the stage, shouting out nonsense.

"You're going home." Sasuke stated firmly, though not unkindly, and dragged her up by her arm.

"Wait... -giggle- I can't... Naruto... his party... can't leave... -hiccup-... bad friend.."

"You're drunk, and you're going home, idiot."

"But Naruto.."

Naruto decided that he should enter in now, to prevent a on-coming fight."It's fine Sakura, get some rest, you'll have a hell of a hangover when you wake up." Sakura nodded slowly, as though processing what Naruto was saying.

"If you're sure Naruto... ugh... -hiccup- I can feel a headache coming on... you're right.. I'm gonna go home...but.. My purse.." Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Where did you leave it?"

"I dunno... some where over there... no wait.. Maybe over there... no, I'm quite sure it was over by the bar... oh wait... I think I had it with me then.." She replied, a oddly serious expression on her face, then suddenly without warning, she puked all over Sasuke's best shoes.

"Shino!" Sasuke barked out. "Take her home will you? I have to find her purse."

"Yes Uchiha-san." Shino replied, and proceeded by dragging Sakura-kun through the door.

Soon, the guests trickled out, and the only ones left in the bar were Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, Uchiha-san, did you find Sakura-chan's purse yet?"

"Yea, she left it on one of the tables where the tequila shots were served. And I thought we were past the formalities already, _Uzumaki-san_." Naruto blushed prettily "Hey, there's two more tequila shots by the table, we'll each grab one, dobe." Naruto huffed indignantly.

"I'm not a dobe, teme! And besides, I don't wanna get a crazy hangover like the one Sakura's gonna get so..." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Chicken." Despite how pathetic and utterly immature it sounded coming from Sasuke's lips, Naruto could not help but feel a bit annoyed.

"No, Uchiha-san-"

"There we go with the formalities again, dobe."

"Fine, Sasuke-teme, no formalities, no tequila shots."

"Scaredy cat." A vein on Naruto's head twitched visibly.

He was fighting a loosing battle. "Fine, I'll take the damn tequila shot." Naruto mumbled as he grabbed one from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked pleased.

"To 8 years of friendship, and nothing more." Sasuke said. Naruto felt slightly embarrassed... what did Sasuke mean when he said 'nothing more'? But all thoughts were washed away when the tequila went down his throat. Naruto felt positively...

_Bubbly_.

----

Sasuke started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt while he fumble for the keys, occasionally earning little squeaks and moans from the dobe.

"Sasuke!" Naruto squealed. "I can't focus on getting the right key if you keep sucking on my neck like that!"

"Well, screw the keys then, we'll do it right here, right now." Sasuke's hands slipped down Naruto's pants. Naruto yelped and slapped away Sasuke's prying hands.

Even if he was particularly bubbly, and everything felt rather blurry, he still had a sense of pride, an there was no way in hell he was going to fuck his best friend's fiancé in front of his condo door, if there was a couch there maybe, but definitely not on the hard wood floor!

"Yes!" Naruto positively yelled as he finally came across the right key, and proceeded on opening his apartment door and closing it while being molested severely by the Uchiha.

Sasuke was operating entirely on primal instincts as he threw Naruto on the bed (No! We didn't lock the door yet teme!) and cut off the rest of Naruto's complains with a passionate kiss (which, he is proud to say, Naruto did nothing to fight against) and continued on to lick the three whisker marks (even the best of doctors couldn't explain the reason for the appearance of the matching three whisker marks on each side). Two minutes later, both were lying on the bed, naked.

While Sasuke proceeded on 'examining' Naruto's body, Naruto tried (without much success) to remember why his best friend's fiancé was xxxxxxing him.

A few snapshot-like, though very blurry, came up in his mind involving him and Sasuke on a cab home (both were on the 'bubbly' -coughhornycough- side) when suddenly, the driver making a quick right turn as he crashed onto Sasuke, his lips on Sasuke's, and his hands on one of Sasuke's more sensitive organs. After that all he remembered was kissing, molesting, and intense pleasure.

But all thoughts were dismissed when suddenly... well...

Naruto was on his bed, having sex with his best friend's fiancé.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! (The last line was the same as the one in the book because.. well.. it was way too good to change) 

Ja!


	2. Oh Shit!

Hi guys! Just a few things I need to mention for those who are actually reading this (a.k.a. you smexi, love-able people)

I'm going to follow the main plot for the novel, but I'm going to try to keep the Naruto characters as in character as possible (rather than use the personalities from the book) though the order of events that are happening might be a bit different than the book, but hopefully it'll seem a bit more 'original' that way.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rinng. 

Naruto groaned, he felt like shit.

_Rinng._

Ugh.. Screw it.. Just let the voice mail pick up.

_Rinng– _

"_Uzumaki residence!"_ Naruto's overly cheerful voice gushed out. _"Please leave a message after the adorable little beep! _(God knows how no one figured out that Naruto was gay..) _-Beep- _

"NARUTO! WAKE UP! WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto nearly fell out of his bed. "Sasuke didn't come back after yesterday! Call me back as soon as possible!" Naruto could not miss the note of annoyance in her high-pitched voice. She had called already.

Oh my Gawd. She knows! She knows! Someone told her! The doorman!

Naruto felt himself going dizzy from the panic.

_Please be a dream, please be a dream_

Naruto opened one eye slowly, and slowly turned towards his side.

_Noooooooooo... _

It was clearly _not_ a tequila-induced dream. (Though Naruto would have to admit having a dream about screwing his best friend's fiancé, tequila induced or not, was rather disturbing)

Clue number one: There was a huge lump beside him.

Clue number two: A bit of black, definitely onyx coloured hair sticking out from underneath the covers that was, as Naruto sadly noted, attached to 'the huge lump'

Naruto quickly shook the huge lump awake. It grumbled in reply.

"Be a bit more gentle, will you Sakura?" It growled out in annoyance. Naruto felt a strange, weakening sort of sadness overcome him. So he had forgotten after all.

"Wake up Uchiha-san." He felt the lump stiffen under a rather powerful jab.

"Wake up!" Another powerful jab was followed. And in a more timid voice, "Sakura-chan called."

Sasuke woke up immediately.

"What did she say?"

"The voice-mail picked up. She asked where I was, and asked me if I knew where you were." Naruto let out a weak chuckle. Sasuke pulled himself from bed, not even bothering to cover himself up, and calmly walked around the bedroom, collecting his clothes that had been discarded in the previous night.

Naruto let out a squeal. Despite the fact that they just had sex, he felt embarrassed to watch the teme walk around his room naked.

Sasuke sent him a glare that clearly said 'it's not like you haven't seen anything'. Which only caused Naruto's blush to deepen. Naruto looked towards his 'froggy clock'.

_7:43 am... _

He almost smiled to himself. He'd been thirty for seven hours and forty-three.. No forty-four minutes now.

_And what was your first act upon entering the big 'three-oh'?_

Suddenly, everything seemed to sink in. Thirty years. Thirty years of strict, rule-following-goodness, all broke in one night. Oh God. He felt like a whore. He felt guilt for betraying his best friend, but... no regret. A fresh wave of panic rolled over him. What were they going to do?

"Sasuke..." It was as though he had uttered the question on his mind by simply saying the name.

"Okay, Naruto, here's what we're going to do."

"I'm listening."

"I'm going to go home, tell Sakura that I went to do a bit of training with Kiba." Naruto nodded. A few seconds went by.

"Well?" Naruto asked nervously. "What do I tell her?"

"Just say you left a bit after she left, and you thought you saw me looking for her purse still."

"Okay.."

_Oh Kami. What did I do?_

Naruto shook uncontrollably as powerful sobs racked his petite frame. Sasuke sat beside him, and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Unable to think of other words, Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder's one more time, got up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Sasuke.."

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too..."

---------------

Naruto reached for his phone, fingers practically shaking as he dialled the number of his best friend.

_What kind of a friend sleeps with their best friend's husband-to-be?_

Naruto quickly shook the thoughts from his head as the phone began to ring.

"He didn't come back after last night! What if he got hit by a car? ... he better not be cheating on me!" Sakura said, in hysterics.

"D-Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm he probably just went to train with a few buddies."

_Or had wild passionate man-sex with me._

"What if he's cheating on me?" Sakura repeated. Naruto heard sobs coming from the other side of the phone.

"I'm sure he wasn't Sakura-chan." Naruto felt his throat go dry.

"How would you know?"

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't do that to you. He loves you." Naruto felt a slight pain in his chest after he said the word love.

"If he isn't, then where the hell is he?!"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this Sakura."

_Like having wild passionate man-sex with your fiancé._

"Why don't you try calling Kiba?" Naruto asked. His hands sweating from clutching the phone so tightly.

"I tried. The bastard didn't pick up."

_Thank you God. _

Naruto heard click of a call waiting, and Sakura left then came back, saying it was Sasuke on the other line.

"I'll call you back later, k Naruto?"

"'kay."

Naruto promptly hanged up the phone, walked towards the washroom, and released everything in his stomach into the toilet.

------

Naruto walked back and forth in his room. It's been three hours now, still no call from Sakura. Naruto clutched his hands painfully, praying that everything would be okay.

He took a few deep breaths, and sunk into his bed, slowly closing his eyes. A voice rang in his head.

_Smart kid. Real smart. _

'It's not my fault! He made me drink the tequila shots!'

_So you were completely drunk? No consciousness of what was happening whatsoever?_

-Silence-

Naruto noted with irony that apparently, his imaginary voice was getting less and less imaginary... (and more on the sarcastic/cocky side too)

_You couldn't have just stopped— _

'I knew him first.'

_What?_

'I knew Sasuke first.'

_So what?_

'Well... (Naruto struggled to find the right words) I knew him better'

_They're getting _married

'But I introduced them!'

_-----_

Naruto had been twenty-two then, when Tsunade announced that he was getting a partner who was a newly recruited ANBU.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He used to be with Orochimaru. However, two years ago, he had killed off Orochimaru in pursuit of his brother, Uchiha Itachi, whom he had also killed recently. Now he has decided to come back to Konoha, so we need a experienced Jounin to keep an eye on him. That Jounin will be you, Naruto." She stated all this briskly, and added, "I'm sure you'll be the best of pals." She could not help but let a small smirk grace her lips.

Naruto nodded firmly. His missions were his life. It couldn't hurt though, to have someone help him, now would it?

"Arigato Tsunade-sama."

"Mm. Come in Uchiha-san."

Naruto turned his head backwards, to see a pair of onyx coloured eyes staring back at him, an amused smirk playing on his mouth.

"This is it, Tsunade? This is the Jounin you've been bragging to me about?" Sasuke asked, the amused smirk not leaving his lips. "I hope he's better than he looks."

Naruto felt a vein on his forehead twitch violently. No one insulted the Uzumaki looks.

"I look better than you, duck-butt!"

And so, it was then, that an unbreakable bond of friendship formed between the two, though not without the occasional sissy fights.

------

Clearly, the voice of 'justice' in Naruto's head was not moved.

'What about Gaara?"

_Not that again..._

'Yes that! She stole him from me!'

The voice was amused.

_He was gay?_

Naruto felt slightly annoyed.

'Well, that's really not the point is it? She knew I liked him!'

Sakura was one of the most popular girls during highschool. She was loved for her incredible body, her beautiful hair, her emerald eyes, and her perfectly sculptured face. She never had problems with dating, as all the boys were after her.

Now, I'm not saying Naruto's not all smexi, and hot. But his personality wasn't exactly one the girls wanted. They wanted a strong, buff, 'bad boy' to be their boyfriend. Naruto was cute, but too shy. (Though the fact that he wasn't too sure of his sexuality may have contributed to the shy factor).

It was as Temari had said (she and Naruto bonded, despite the difference in personality, after a horrible date-gone-wrong) 'Sakura has the world by the balls.' Life just seems to get sweeter and sweeter for Sakura and she always gets what she wants. That includes Sasuke, the dream fiancé.

------

Finally, tired of waiting, Naruto decides to call Sakura again.

_Riing._

_Riing._

_Rii— _

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto froze.

"Hey Uchiha-san. It's... it's Naruto"Sasuke lets out a sound of acknowledgement.

"Had fun last night?" Naruto's cheeks lit up. What does he mean, 'had fun last night', how did he expect Naruto to answer? _Oh yes, having your xxxx stuck up my xxx was quite pleasant, thanks. Love to do it again. _Naruto quickly cancelled out the last part of his thoughts. He did NOT want to do it again. Uh un. No way.

Naruto heard Sakura babbling about something in the background. Naruto felt something click together in his head.

Riiiight. The party.

"Mm. The party was awesome, Uchiha-san. It was a total surprise." Naruto heard Sakura asking for the phone.

"Heeeyy! Naruto! What's uup?Sorry about forgetting to call you back! But you know, thing's were a little.. Rough over here."

"It's okay, but everything's okay with Sasuke?"

"Wait.." Sakura murmured. Naruto heard footsteps and then a slam. Sakura always liked to talk to Naruto while she's in her bedroom.

"Yea, it's fine, he went out to train with Kiba for a while. It's pretty hot how he still works out isn't it? Even though he's thirty two now."

_I know. It does wonders for his ass. _

"Anyways, I'm still working off the pissed off angle. I mean, training's fine and shit, but he could've used his cell to call me at least."

"Mm. But at least he wasn't cheating, ne?"

"Yeah, I guess you were right about that." Sakura let out a relieved laugh. "I thought he'd be sleeping with some bimbo like Ino or something..." More nervous laughter.

"So, you coming tonight?"

"Where?" Naruto could practically see Sakura roll her eyes.

"You said the exact same thing as Sasuke, dumbo." Naruto felt an odd flutter in his stomach at being related to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"The dinner! You, me, Sasuke, and Hinata. Forgot already?" Naruto started to break out in cold sweat. He seriously was _not_ up to seeing Sasuke today, especially not together with Sakura.

"Um, I'm not feeling too well..."

"Naruto! Don't back out on me now! C'mon!"

"I'm really sorry Sakura, but I think I had a bit too much margarita last night."

"If you're sure then... but make sure you come next time, k? It's not gonna be the same without you..."

Naruto felt a fresh wave of guilt overcome him.

"Yea, I will Sakura-chan."

"'Kay, good, I'll call you.."

Naruto hung up the phone, and decided on getting something to eat. After his last little meeting with the toilet, he was starting to feel a bit hungry.

Naruto picked up the phone, and dialled the number for Ichiraku Ramen, then proceeded on ordering 'an extra-large bowl of Beef Ramen, some chicken wings, and a super-large chocolate milkshake'.

Screw his figure, he had time to work out.

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter! Thanks for all you reviews you smexi reviewers! I love you! -Glomp- 

Ja!


	3. What a Wonderful Life

Ohayo minna! Sorry for the long wait guys, but I helped fix that with the long chappy! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Naruto wakes up, slightly groggy from his last encounter with the chocolate milkshake. His felt slightly more optimistic comforted one single thought:

_It's going to be okay. Sakura didn't find out._

And besides, since everything ended up okay after the little 'alcohol-driven-mistake' he would now adapt to plan (B) Pretend nothing happened, and go on with life (and maybe get a boyfriend/girlfriend?).

Everything was the same, and perfectly fine the way it was. He would do his morning necessities, get dressed, eat a bit of breakfast, and head out exactly at 8:21 so he would have about twenty minutes to run around Konoha (the number of times he could run would depend on how stamina driven he was that day, of if he had a bit of miso ramen in the morning).

He would walk leisurely along the streets of Konohagakure, making sure to drop of a five or a ten at the local children's hospital donations box.

Then, he would make his way up the floors of the Hokage's tower until he reached his office (it should be exactly 9 a.m. now), where he would sit down, and go through files and the needs of the citizens as a Hokage-in-training.

Life was good.

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows in annoyance at the red beeping light flashing on and off on his phone. _Who the hell called him during his only two free days?_ He sighed. Ms.Popper had probably lost her kittens again. He pressed the play button.

"Hey," He nearly fell out of his chair at the all-too-familiar voice. "It's me, dobe. I couldn't call you directly, but we have to talk about what happened. Call me back whenever you can, okay?" Naruto sat frozen in his seat as the flickering red light slowly died out.

'Oh Kami. He wants to talk to me, about _that_? What is there to talk about?'

Naruto put his finger on the play button, though hesitantly, and pressed it again, hoping that perhaps he would hear some kind of hidden, secret message.

The words were repeated over, and over, and over again until they were distorted. He pouted slightly, then, taking in a deep breath then releasing it, decided to pick up the phone and call Sasuke.

_Riing._

"Uchiha Sasuke" His voice deep and smooth.

"I-it's me."

"Ah. Naruto." Sasuke replied. Naruto could almost see Sasuke's smirk from the other side of the phone, he felt a little peeved, however, at the lack of nervousness in the Sasuke's voice, though there was no doubt that he was happy to hear Naruto's voice. "It's nice to hear from you. I didn't think you would call." Sasuke's tone was pleasant, thought slightly accusatory.

"Yea, well, I was a little busy these days, with missions and such." Naruto retorted, in an indignant voice.

"Hm. Of course. It must be crazy for the Hokage-in-training." Sasuke emphasized the 'in-training'. Naruto blushed. What the hell was the bastard doing, teasing him like that...

Naruto shook his head violently. It was over. Yep. No more. Never again.

_Why the hell was he hearing sarcastic laughter in his head?_

Naruto shook his head violently. He felt slightly nervous. Was he supposed to say something? Was he supposed to bring that up?

"How do you feel?" Sasuke whispered, Naruto felt himself blush.

_How the hell does everything he say come out seductive?_

"Wha-What do you mean?" Was he talking about...?

"About Saturday."

"Well, I mean, obviously I feel guilty for what happened."

"Well, no duh idiot. I do too. What we did was wrong. I've never cheated on Sakura before."

"I know. I believe you.."

Another silence fell between the two. Naruto fumbled with the phone cord nervously.

"Well. What we did was wrong, of course, but... I don't really feel guilty about it. I mean, betraying Sakura is one thing.. But.. Do you think less of me now?" Sasuke's voice almost sounded vulnerable then, as though he didn't know how to express his feelings on the matter.

"Well," Naruto's hands were sweating furiously. "I can't really judge can I? I was there too... I did it too."

"I know. But it was my fault." Naruto was astounded. _Sasuke_ was admitting he was _wrong?_

"We were both at fault... We were both really drunk. It must've been the tequila shots..." Naruto mumbled on, hoping the conversation would end soon, but at the same time...

Sasuke interrupted. "I wasn't that drunk." he said, as though it was a fact.

_You weren't that drunk?_

It was as though he had read Naruto's mind. He continued. "I mean, I was drunk, obviously, but I knew what was happening around me. I think on some level, I _wanted_ it to happen. It has crossed my mind at various points before." Naruto blushed full force, breaking out in cold sweat.

_At various points before? When... _

Naruto's mind travelled back to an incident that had occurred during one of their earlier missions. Their mission was to capture two missing nins. They had been camping out in the forest then.

"Haha! Look at that guy's face!" Naruto snickered. They were going through cards containing a picture and information about missing nins.

"He looks like you." Sasuke stated, not giving away a sliver of emotion.

"NE?! I, Uzumaki Naruto has ultra good looks," Naruto stroke a pose, "That no girl, or guy, can resist! And my ultra good looks definitely does not resemble that ugly man! Yosh!" Sasuke was not moved.

"What you say proves nothing." Naruto narrowed his eyes, a huge smirk covered his face. He wiggled his index finger at Sasuke's face.

"Nee, nee, what's this? Jealous are we?" Naruto taunted, his smirk becoming impossibly larger.

"As if I'd be jealous of your looks. Besides, I bet you've never even been kissed yet." Naruto let out a maniacal laugh.

"HA! As if the great Uzumaki–"

Sasuke interrupted him again. "Sakura doesn't count, and cheek kisses don't count either." Naruto fell to the floor dramatically, and crawled to a corner, crying silently. He glared at Sasuke.

"Yea, well, just because— mmmph!" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt soft, velvety lips cover his own. Naruto pulled away in surprise. A pair of obsidian eyes stared into his own azure ones.

Sasuke wore a proud smirk upon his face. "How's _that_ for a first kiss dobe?" Naruto blushed to an incredible shade of red. He had no idea Sasuke bent that way.

"Well.. It.. I ... that is... not that... good.. But.." He stammered, eyes downcast. "The cards.. Missing nin cards..." He crawled away feebly. Sasuke moved aside for him.

Naruto's head was spinning. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His first kiss was _stolen_ by Sasuke... but it sure felt good. He licked his lips unconsciously. 'Sasuke tastes like... dark chocolate, with a hint of vanilla... I could get used to this..." He blushed harder, his head resembling an overripe tomato.

Naruto let out a feeble laugh at a spectacularly ugly nin. "Haha... his face..." Naruto felt Sasuke's hands on his arm, pulling Naruto towards him. Sasuke placed his other hand beneath Naruto's chin, preparing him for another kiss. Naruto pulled away quickly, muttered something about the washroom, and ran out of the cabin.

Naruto wondered now more than ever what would've happened had he stayed. Would he be engaged to Sasuke now as opposed to Sakura? Would everything be... different?

Sasuke spoke again, this time his voice soft and vulnerable. "But it can never happen again. Right?" Naruto nodded, forgetting that Sasuke could not see him.

"Right. Never ever again." Naruto instantly regretted his choice of words... too late now..

Sasuke chuckled. "Yea, anyways, just wanted to get some things clear, wanted you to know how I felt..."

Naruto replied that he understood now what Sasuke felt, and they should put whatever happened behind them, and they said their goodbyes and hanged up.

---

Naruto lied on his bed, unable to fall asleep. He thought back to the feel of Sasuke's hair when they were on his bed. He turned over to his side, and pressed his pillow to his face. He could still smell Sasuke's scent on his bed.

His thoughts returned to when Sasuke was on his bed... they were kissing fervently while Sasuke pulled his pants down... Those were the images Naruto remembered most clearly. It's like when you break up with your boyfriend, and he accidentally forgets to take a tooth brush, or a photo of you and him together, laughing at a clever joke he made, you can't bring your self to throw it out. So instead, you store it away in an old shoe box, and put it at the very back of your closet, just in case if you want to open it up again, and remember some of the good times.

---

Naruto's phone rang again. He groaned out loud. Oh dear loving God. Not her _again_.

They were days away from the start of summer, and all Sakura talks about is the beach-house there were going to. She constantly sent Naruto emails reminding him of their beach-house getaway, and information about the restaurants there, the clubs, and where to get the cutest little summer outfits. Naruto appreciated her effort, but seriously, he didn't care about 'where to get the most adorable little capris' or that 'simply dashing little shirt', he was a guy dammit! And being gay doesn't mean he didn't have any 'man' in him! He was all about man!

He was the manliest of the men!

He struck a quick pose in his office, earning amused looks from the passerby. This year, instead of just Sakura, him, and Sasuke, they were also going to include Ino, Hinata, and Kiba.

Naruto picked up the phone, despite the fact that loud 'blabbing' alerts were echoing around in his head. Sakura would bitch to him like shit if he 'missed' her call again.

"Hi Sakura." His voice nonchalant and exhausted.

"Hey! How'd you know it was me?" Naruto rolled his eyes. He could almost hear Sakura pout.

"What is it this time?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Naruto's heart beat quickened up even though he was sure Sakura would not say something like 'Don't tell me you forgot that you had sex with my fiancé on the night of your birthday!'.

"Forgot what?"

"Our swimming-suit shopping date!" Naruto let out a breath of relief. Right. They were supposed to shop for swimming suits for the up coming trip to the beach-house today. "We're meeting at–" The sounds of a truck beeping a car rang through out the building. "Okay?"

"Yea sure."

"We'll meet at 7 p.m. sharp," Then, Sakura added with a venomous tone, "and don't be late."

_Click._

---

Despite Sakura's threat, Naruto had still arrived at -A women's scream conveniently covered the location (which had absolutely nothing to do with the author not having enough imagination to create a clothing store)- fifteen minutes late because of the traffic.

He was seriously not up to cajoling Sakura out of one of her moods today. But thankfully, she was sitting there, eating a frozen yogurt, and waved at him pleasantly. Naruto took a deep breath. _She doesn't know, not yet._

"Hey Sakura." He forced a smile over his lips.

"Hey. Late again?" She laughed.

"Traffic." He explained, not wanting to go through a full out court procedure with her. She nodded swiftly, accepting his 'excuse'. "Oh my God. I'm going to be so bloated when trying on the suits!" She pointed her plastic spoon at her stomach. "But what ever, I'm always fat, so not much of a difference there..." Naruto rolled his eyes. They always went through this. Every time when summer came.

"Sakura, you're not fat." Hell. They went through this almost everyday. She would complain that she was too fat, and he would comfort her, saying she was fine. Then, she would proceed on saying how though Naruto taller than her, but weighed only slightly more than her. Naruto would then roll his eyes, and tell her that you couldn't really compare between a girl and a guy. It was like a banana asking for sympathy from an orange.

"I am fat too! I ate so much for lunch..." She huffed loudly. "But whatever, as long as I'm not a fat cow in my wedding dress..." She threw her yogurt cup and plastic spoon into the garbage. "Tell me I have plenty of time before the wedding to lose weight."

Naruto obliged. "You have plenty of time."

_And I'll have plenty of time to think about the fact that your husband is either gay, or bisexual, and had sex with me. _

"I better be careful though, or else I'm going to have to shop here." She pointed to a row of plus-sized swimming suits, not bothering to check if anyone 'larger' than her was near earshot.

"Don't be ridiculous." Naruto laughed.

They rode the escalator upstairs to the second floor, and roamed around the store, searching for acceptable bikinis (on Sakura's behalf), and swimming trunks and Speedos for Naruto.

Naruto remembered that at one point during their little 'excursion' he and Sakura had both found the same necklace. An adorable little necklace with brown, slightly rusted beads (which gave it a nice, antique finish) attached together by a thin leather string. Naruto quickly put it back after realizing that Sakura had the same thing in her cart. If they both ended up wanting the necklace, Sakura would say that she found it first, or insist that they by the same thing. No thanks.

Naruto remembered an incident that had occurred during the week before they started grade six. They had been shopping for kunai pouches, and all of them had spotted the same pouch, a red pouch with intricate designs on it. It looked way better than any of the other pouches. Ino had suggested that they get the same bag. But Sakura had shot the idea down immediately, saying that matching pouches was for fifth graders.

So, they rock-paper-scissored for it. Naruto went which the rock (which usually won, 'cause for some odd reason, everyone uses scissors first, including me o.o). Naruto let out a cheer and pumped his winning fist over the air, above their extended 'scissors'. Ino whined, complaining that everyone knew purple was her favourite colour. "You said blue was your favourite colour Naruto!"

Naruto had simply replied, yes, he did like blue better, but as the only blue kunai pouch had Elmo's face imprinted on it, he would rather have the purple one. So Ino bought a green kunai pouch with a little flower on the flap, and Sakura had decided that she would come another day with her parents to decide. Naruto had not thought about the pouches at all until the first day of school, when Sakura marched to the school bus stop with a kunai pouch just like his, and a matching purple kunoichi outfit.

Naruto was flabbergast. He pointed towards the kunai pouch."You got the same one as me."

Sakura was oblivious. "So? I decided I wanted that one. Who cares if we match?"

Naruto was positively pissed now. Hadn't she said that matching was babyish?

"I care," Naruto hissed, his eyes flickering between red and azure.

Sakura sighed, and complimented the sigh with a roll of her eyes. "Geez, calm down Rachel! It's just a pouch!"

Ino was pissed too, but because of a different reason. "How come you guys get matching pouches and I'm left out? This sucks, my bag's gay."

Sakura and Naruto ignored her, glaring at each other.

"But you said we shouldn't match!" Naruto accused Sakura, as the bus rolled to a stop in front of the two of them.

"Did I?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, striking a defensive pose. "Well, who cares?"

They boarded the bus, Sakura first, and Naruto plumped down on a seat beside Sakura. Ino hesitated a bit, then went and sat beside Naruto, recognizing that Naruto had right on his side. The whole pouch issue could've evolved into a full fledged fight, but it didn't because Naruto refused to let Sakura ruin the first day of school for him, and besides, the end result was seldom satisfying.

Naruto placed the necklace on a near by shelf as they made their way down to the changing rooms. Sakura had decided that they should go into the family change room area, since they were practically sister and brother, and this way, it would save time.

Sakura stripped down to her matching black lacy thong and bra. Her body was as hot as ever. Her skin a delicious creamy colour (by the way, don't worry, there will be absolutely _no_ Naru/Saku! Naruto is strictly Sasuke's!). Despite the fact that she was out training so much, and never got a tan, she never got sunburns either, her skin simply soaking up the sun, making it glow in a radiant, creamy kinda way, never red or slightly pink.

"Don't look at me!" Sakura squealed, noticing Naruto's glance through the mirror. "I'm all fat now."

Naruto sighs, now there's no way out but to compliment her. Naruto forced a smile, "You look great Sakura, not fat at all. I can tell you've been working out."

"You can? Which part can you tell?" Sakura demanded. She always liked her praise 'specific'.

"Well, your legs. They're skinny." _'That's all she's getting from me'_ Sakura stared at her legs, frowning, as though trying to see the point in my compliment.

Naruto quickly stripped down to his block cotton boxers, slightly wrinkled and worn out. Naruto picked up one of the swimming trunks from the pile, and tried it on. It was navy blue with two matching white stripes on the sides. He frowned as he studied his reflection in the mirror. It's not bad, flattering his eyes.

Sakura turned around, and gawked. "Oh. My. God. That looks so good on you. You've got to get it."

"I guess so..." Naruto studied his reflection again. It wasn't 'perfect' or 'simply awesome' but it was pretty good. Wearable. Besides, he didn't even know why Sakura had to bring him along for this, he was a guy after all, and guys just don't care much for swimming suits.

Sakura put on a black, triangular bikini top with a teeny, bare coverage bottom. She looked gorgeous.

"It's really good." Naruto complimented her. Sasuke was gonna love it.

"Hm. Do you think I should get this one?"

Naruto replied, telling her to try on a few other ones before making the final decision. Sakura obeys, trying on the other suits. Sakura looked good in all of them, her unique pink hair and emerald green eyes stood out among the rest. She was the one shell that bared a fruit in a sea full of useless, good-for-eating-only, oysters.

In the end, Naruto settled with the navy blue trunks with the matching stripes on both sides, and a black and red one. Sakura settled on three tiny bikinis, one black, one hot pink, and one turquoise.

Suddenly, as they were paying for their suits, Sakura grabs Naruto by the arm, and twirls him around so that he's facing her. "Oh shiit! I almost forgot!"

Naruto looked at her puzzled, but slightly afraid. "What?"

"Ino likes you!"

They might as well have been in grade five again. Naruto decided to play dumb. "Well, I like her too, we've been friends forever." Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped her pink hair from her shoulders.

"Not that way, baka. I mean, she _likes _you. Like like. She told me about it after your party. She might ask you out during the weekend." Ino was always straightforward with these things. If they won't ask, then she will. "Sasuke wanted to go on a double date, but she said she'd rather have you to herself on the first date." Sakura winked at him, and let out a girlish giggle.

"Sasuke wanted to go on a double date?" Naruto asked, incredulous.

"Yea, Sasuke was really cute when he told me about it," She paused for a second, trying to search for the right word. "He was sort of protective."

"What do you mean, protective?" Naruto was way more interested in Sasuke's role in this than Ino's intentions.

"Well, after I told him, he asked me a lot of questions, like, were you seeing anyone and did I think you and Ino were good for each other and stuff like that. It was really cute." Naruto tried to digest all this information in as Sakura payed for her bikinis.

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him you were _definitely_ single, and that of course you'd be good for each other! You guys had been friends forever, ne?" She smiled cutely. Naruto shrugged.

It was true that he and Ino have been friends 'forever', but they had separated during their jounin days. While Naruto had advanced with amazing speed, and 'won' himself Sasuke as his partner, the two girls were left stuck together (though neither minded) and doing the lower missions without much progress towards success (Though after doing a mission for a extremely well known and rich man, Sakura's status was boosted up with some underhanded help). Naruto had yet to figure out whether it was because Ino simply did not care that she didn't progress to a higher stage as a jounin, or because she just simply couldn't despite her efforts.

"So are you excited about the date? It's going to be so cool ne? You two old friends finally getting together," Naruto laughed. "And besides, now you have dibs on her over Kiba and Gaara."

Naruto laughed and shook his head incredulously. Ino and Kiba, maybe, but Ino and Gaara was just creepy (though this has nothing to do with the fact that Naruto used to have a crush on Gaara, nothing at _all_).

"Seriously." Sakura picked up her shopping bags and smiled at the clerk politely. "Kiba would love to sink his little fangs into her." Naruto let out another amused smile.

"Who said I was going on the date?" Sakura rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Puh-lease. You guys have been friends forever, how the hell are you gonna reject her? And besides, you guys'll look so good together, since you're both blondes and everything. Oh, and you can't really afford to be picky here, Mr.I-haven't-been-laid-in-over-a-year." Naruto smiled in his head ironically. _'Right. Over a year.'_

After Naruto paid for, and got his swimming trunks, they left the store, heading towards the exit for a cab.

"So you're going on the date with her?" Sakura asked.

"I guess."

"Promise you'll go?" Sakura asked, reaching for her cell-phone inside her purse. Naruto raised an amused brow.

"What, do I have to take a blood oath?" Naruto asked, very much amused. "Yes I'll go.." He paused slightly. "Who are you calling?"

"Sasuke. He bet me fifty bucks you wouldn't go."

* * *

Hope you guys liked the new chapter. I'll try to update a.s.a.p.

Coming up in the next chapter: Another phone call to our ever so beloved Sasuke, a look into Naruto's past relationships, and his date with our favourite (or not so favourite) blond, pig-headed girl, Ino!


End file.
